the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Dream MCU Phase 4 Avengers Line-Up
Since Marvel has come out and said that the Avengers in Phase 4 will be a very different group of people, I figured, "Hey, why not make my ideal Avengers line-up?" To be clear, I don't expect this to be completely accurate, because Marvel hates me and my hopes and dreams. Captain America = Played by: Anthony Mackie I really love both Falcon and Anthony Mackie’s portrayal of the character, and seeing Falcon struggle with both his newfound position of leadership and being forced to take up the mantle of Cap would be incredibly interesting to see. |-| Black Panther = Played by: Chadwick Boseman Marvel’s really struggled with diversity in the past, and having both Black Panther and Falcon would be an easy fix. Plus, Panther would serve as a great foil to Falcon, giving them a Tony/Steve relationship. |-| Spider-Man = Played by: Andrew Garfield (or Tom Holland) Now that he’s officially in the “swing” of things, let’s bring Spider-Man in to play as the group’s heart and soul. That’s always been the point of Spider-Man, and it would be especially useful on a team of much older people with looser morals than the wall-crawler. |-| Black Widow = Played by Scarlett Johansson As a character who grows more and more popular with every passing minute, Black Widow is practically an obligation for the team. Just give her a movie, Marvel. If people will pay $700 million for Lucy, they’ll watch Black Widow. Anyway... |-| Ant-Man = Played by: Paul Rudd The source of comic relief when Spidey fails, Ant-Man should’ve been on this team day 1, but got snubbed because of his movie taking forever. He’s funny, relatable, and unlike the rest of the team, he can actually get pushed into the background a bit and it won’t cripple the movie, which AoU was especially guilty of doing. (That poor Cap…) |-| Wasp = Played by: Evangline Lilly You can’t have Ant-Man without the Wasp, especially since Scott and Hope have a great dynamic together. I’d very much like to see these two on the battlefield, bickering about Scott’s goofiness compared to Hope’s seriousness. |-| Captain Marvel = Played by: Katee Sackhoff One of Marvel’s most badass female characters, Miss Marvel will be getting her own movie after being cut from both AoU and Jessica Jones, so let’s just throw her a bone, alright? As for Sackhoff as my ideal Miss Marvel, I’d rather not put all my eggs in the Ronda Rousey basket, especially since she really hasn’t proven herself as an actress yet. |-| Daredevil = Played by: Charlie Cox I feel like having a street-level hero would create an interesting contrast for the rest of the Avengers, as Matt would be much more focused on protecting people than doing battle with big threats. He’d certainly set a higher moral standard for the rest of the group, and maybe even give Spidey someone to really look up to. Plus, the Daredevil/Spider-man crossovers would be amazing. |-| Wolverine = Played by: Hugh Jackman C’mon. Deep down, we all want Wolverine in the MCU, especially since Hugh Jackman has said he’s up for the idea. Having Logan butting heads with Sam’s authority would be a childhood dream come true. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts